


Mei 2

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: For the 12 days of Christmas 2009.  Godchild Universe





	Mei 2

**Author's Note:**

> For the 12 days of Christmas 2009. Godchild Universe

No! Oh crap… don’t!

Get a grip, Maxwell.

Sally… don’t do that! No, no, no… oh hell.

It’s a baby, Duo… not a time bomb. Relax.

Relax?! Are you nuts! What if I break her!

She’s not made of spun glass. Duo Maxwell, may I present your God daughter. Mei-zhen… meet your Uncle Duo.

Oh wow… she’s so tiny. My pocket change weighs more than this…

Six pounds, seven ounces.

That sounds way bigger than it is…

Trust me; it felt big enough.

Ewww… TMI, Po!

Duo, you don’t have to whisper; she’s not asleep.

I don’t want to startle her or anything. She’s so tiny… what if we seem all big and scary?

I think she’ll deal.

God, Sal… she’s just beautiful!

Oh please… she looks like a frog. All new babies look like frogs.

Don’t say that, she’ll hear you! Mommy didn’t mean it, sweetheart… you’re just perfect.

I didn’t say she wasn’t perfect… I just said she looked like a frog.

Oh shit! She’s moving! What do I do?

Chill… it’s not like she can crawl off. She’s not going anywhere. Just make sure her head is supported.

Like this?

You’re doing fine, Duo. Relax. Besides… I think she likes you.

She does? How can you tell?

She’s not screaming.

Well, there’s an endorsement.

Oh trust me; it is. She loves the night nurse, but she absolutely detests it when the lady comes around to empty the trash. Squalls like a Banshee.

She does? When does this woman make her rounds? Do they wear name tags?

Hold it… you are not seriously thinking about running a background check on the cleaning lady?

Hey… I trust my God daughter’s instincts. If she says there’s something up, Uncle Duo will check it out.

Oh please… more likely she just doesn’t like the smell of disinfectant.

Don’t worry, sweetheart… Uncle Duo believes you. That stinky old lady won’t bother you ever again.

…

What? What’s that look for?

Dear Lord… she has you wrapped around her little finger, and she can’t even talk yet!

Just doing my God father duty, Po.

I think this is the beginning of a long and beautiful relationship.

Damn straight!

You know… you’re going to have to learn to watch your language.

Oh shit; I’m sorry! Uh… I mean, crap. No… uh… I mean… oh man. This is gonna be harder than I thought…

Tell me about it…


End file.
